Wallace Herbertson
Wallace Herbertson is a British inventor and one of the main protagonists in the stop-motion series Wallace & Gromit. Due to a strange accident he was temporarily afflicted with the Were-Rabbit curse which caused him to transform into a huge rabbit creature under the full moon. History Wallace has always been known as a man dedicated to his community. A gifted inventor, he also worked as a pest control agent alongside his intelligent canine partner Gromit, finding ways to safely capture the rabbits that threatened to devour the giant vegetables cultivated by the townsfolk for the much-expected Giant Vegetable Competition hosted by Lady Campanula Tottington. However, since they didn't want to kill the rabbits and couldn't find enough space to storage them until the competition passed, Wallace decided to use his latest invention, the Mind Manipulation-O-Matic to transfer his own thoughts into the rabbits' minds. Specifically, he planned to use his own hatred of vegetables to override the rabbits' instincts and change their diet. He experimented this at night and used the energy of the full moon to amplify the machine's potential, but unfortunately, an accident occurred and one of the rabbits became trapped into the machine's headpiece, causing it to short-circuit. Still; even though the machine was destroyed; Wallace was pleased since he tested the rabbit in question by offering it a carrot and the animal vehemently refused to eat it. This rabbit, nicknamed Hutch, was put on a special cage, and Wallace deemed the experiment a success, hoping soon to rebuild the Mind Manipulation-O-Matic and use it on the rest of the rabbits. Unknown to them, however, both Wallace and Hutch had been mutated by the accident, and soon Wallace found that whenever the full moon shined he was forcefully transformed into the huge lagomorph beast and went on a rampage, devouring all of the vegetables around. The hunter Lord Victor Quartermaine took upon himself the task of killing this beast, but ended up wasting all his three golden bullets. During the persecution, though, the Were-Rabbit jumped out of a rooftop to save the life of Gromit, who was falling. As the creature fell to the ground, Gromit and Lady Tottington saw it transform back into Wallace. Apparently, the curse had been lifted upon his death. Fortunately, Gromit manages to bring human Wallace back to life with the smell of the Stinking Bishop cheese. Appearances *''A Grand Day Out'' (1989) *''The Wrong Trousers'' (1993) *''A Close Shave'' (1995) *''Wallace and Gromit's Cracking Contraptions'' (2002) *''Wallace & Gromit in Project Zoo'' (2003) *''Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit'' (2005) *''A Matter of Loaf and Death'' (2008) *''Wallace & Gromit's Grand Adventures'' (2009) *''Wallace & Gromit's World of Invention'' (2010) *''Jubilee Bunt-a-thon'' (2012) Category:Wallace & Gromit Universe Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Humans Category:Mutates Category:Former Mutants Category:Therianthropes Category:Sentient Beings Category:Sapient Beings Category:Living Characters Category:Males Category:Animated Creatures Category:English Characters Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1989 Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Commercial Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Peter Sallis Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Juan Fernandez Category:Characters Portrayed by Alexandre Moreno Category:Creatures with a Stronger Form Category:Inventors Category:Characters with superhuman strength